HOLES Camp Willoughby Meets Bailey
by TalleyAnne
Summary: I know this has been done before but...When a girl comes to CW, will d-tent like her?What is her past?Why wont she talk?Why does she has breakdowns?Why do i suck at these...?
1. chapter 1

I am very hyper today, I think I will write a holes fic.......

Growl my little sister HATES my stories about holes...she is like in absolute LOVE with magnet and I really don't talk about him in the dozen or so stories that I have written on discs which she STOLE by the way...but now she is grounded for stealing them, so no more disturbances from schuyler for the next 2 days...

Stanley, Hector: Gone

Warden, Mr. Sir, Mr. Pendanski: Fired

Chapter 1, explanatory

Hi. My name is Stanley. Stanley Yelnats. I used to go to a detention camp before my name was cleared called Camp Green Lake where I dug holes everyday. Now that is changed. The camp was shut down, Camp Willoughby in its place. I am at home, and so is my friend Hector, but our buddies were moved to C.W. I got a letter from one of them yesterday. I want to tell you about it.

Ok how lame was that well I wanted to let u know about the camp and all lol

*~T.A.~*


	2. chapter 2

My brother just got home from the store and brought me my pack of red bull energy thingies i wanted. YIPPEE well i just had like 3 and now i'm REALLY hyper he shouldn't have bought them for me again cuz remember what happened last time lol dani

Chapter 2, Big Yellow Bus

A lone cricket chirped softly in the midsummer heat. A boy with wavy blonde hair sticking all over his head looked up from the 5 foot deep, 5 foot wide hole he was digging to stare at the faraway cloud of dust that was coming slowly down the red dirt road towards Camp Willoughby.

A big boy next to him wiped sweat off his brow and climbed out of his finished hole. After he spat in it, his eyes fixed on the closer cloud of dust.

"Hey yo, izza bus," he said.

A slender guy with a bandana on his head looked up from his hole lazily and stared at the yellow bus turning into their parking lot with a dazed expression. 

The Hispanic boy on his right and the dark boy with thick glasses on his left climbed out of their holes soon after, followed by bandana-boy. After the one with the crazy hair was done, they all walked silently in the afternoon sun to the dining hall for dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yeah, i know man;" laughed bandana boy (minus the bandana) as he set his tray down next to the big dude at the D-Tent table. They chatted randomly for a few minutes before crazy hair looked to the doorway. Their tent counselor, Mr. Dompy, was pushing a small, short figure into the large room. He elbowed bandana boy next to him and nodded towards the door. 

"Squid, look, a new guy," he said. The rest of the table looked up to see the boy going through the food line, Dompy right behind him. When he was done getting his food, he stared at the floor as Dompy led him to the D table.

"Gentlemen," Dompy said perkily. "This is your new tent member. Bailey Jaye." He pushed the figure forward and Crazy Hair gave a little snort. It wasn't a guy; it was the first girl ever at C.W.

"Bailey, meet your tent members. Jose-"

"Magnet," the Hispanic grumbled.

"Theodore, Rex..." Dompy motioned at the large boy first then to the boy with the thick glasses.

"This is Ricky-"

Crazy hair smiled at Bailey, whose eyes were hidden under a scruffy black cap.

"And this is Alan."Dompy finished and smiled at the boys. Squid gave a little wave as his real name was called. "Have a good supper."Dompy gaily skipped over to the counselor table.

For a minute, no one said anything. Squid sat staring.

The girl had scruffy gray sneakers, long black baggy pants that either appeared to be a few sizes to big or Bailey was a few sizes too small, a plain white t-shirt with a hole in the left sleeve, and she had an old black baseball cap yanked over her long dark blonde hair that frizzed up slightly on the very ends from the imperative need of a haircut. 

Finally, Rex spoke up. "Um, my name is X-Ray, and this is Armpit," he explained, looking at Theodore across from him. "Wel-welcome to C.W."

Bailey said nothing. "I'm ZigZag," said Ricky with a blushing smile. He quickly turned away.

Squid was still staring. X-Ray elbowed him hard, causing him to give a tiny "uumph."

"Uh, yeah, I-I'm Squid." Bailey looked up, with a blank face. As everyone else seemed to be drinking in that there was now a girl at C.W., nothing was said. Bailey's deep green eyes blinked once, then she quickly walked over to an empty table; she plopped her tray down hard.

After Squid finally looked away, ZigZag punching him playfully, Bailey turned around and smiled at his back.

Hope ya like...talleyanne


	3. chapter 3

Shoutout to my reviewers: ILoveVincentValentine (p.s. thanks 4 the red bull heads up lol)

Chapter 3

"Squid.... Squid...SQUID!" Called ZigZag. 

"Huh?" Squid muttered bewilderedly. "What's going on?" Squid looked around.

"Dude, Bailey's not gonna grown no 3rd leg anytime soon. You can stop starin'," X-Ray said sarcastically.

"Oi! Squid is in loooove with the chica!" Magnet sung.

"Stop it you guys," Squid muttered, grinning, and blushing.

Armpit began singing: "Squiddy and Bailey sittin' inna tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Armpit laughed.

"Yall!," barked Squid, getting the giggles. "Be quiet!"

"You know how it is, dawg. We just be messin' on you," Armpit reassured. 

"Let's just go," Squid stated. 

" 'Oh, Bailey! I LOVE you! I want to Hug and KISS and LOVE you FOREVER! OHHHH!" Squealed ZigZag as the boys rose from the table. 

"Shuttup!" Squid punched him in the arm. 

As everyone else left, Squid lingered a few second longer. He snuck a look at Bailey. She looked so little, helpless. Sitting there, alone, swishing her spoon around in the chili surprise, staring at the bench on the other side of her table. As Squid turned his back and ran after his friends, Bailey whipped around to look at him, with wide, questioning eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Bailey!" ZigZag spoke. Bailey looked up from her cot by the wall.

"What did you do to get here?" He asked. 

Bailey said nothing.

X-Ray obviously underestimated Bailey's feelings. "How bad could it be? She's just a short, wittle gurly wurly," He taunted, getting amusement from her cold stare. 

She rose abruptly from her cot as Magnet started to join in on the teasing. "She probably stole a stuffed animal."

She strode over to the crowd of them, at least 6 inches shorter than Magnet, the shortest guy, making her about just under 5 feet. She turned her upward glare to Squid. His cheeks were getting red. He realized what the guys were doing. They were trying to see if he would tease her or not. "No, she probably killed someone with her Barbie Doll." He looked at her and swallowed. 

She spoke her only 3 words all night: "That's not funny." She walked sharply out of D-Tent after she promptly popped Squid under his chin, causing his head to lash and him to stagger. 

The tent flap blew in the breeze after she left, leaving all the guys laughing, except Squid, who stared, shocked, after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I know, man, i SO beat you at pool," ZigZag said as the gang entered the tent 2 hours later from the wreck room.

"That's because you blew at the ball!" Exclaimed Magnet.

The boys changed out of their orange suits and into what they wore to bed.

Bailey was sitting up stiffly on her cot, face towards the back wall, back to everyone. She had on a pair of men's boxers and a black t-shirt, and her dark blonde hair was in a careless ponytail at the base of her neck. From the side, Squid noticed that she had very high, thin cheekbones and long black eyelashes.

The guys looked at her for a moment, then got into their cots, choosing not to speak to her. ZigZag's cot was right next to Bailey's. Just as Bailey put her book down and turned to go to sleep, ZigZag propped himself up on his elbow.

"So, where's you're blankie?" He whispered. He had taken it one step too far.

Bailey burst into loud sobs as she flew out of the tent, barefoot, with the rest of D-tent staring after.

See that button,. right there?

when you click it, it makes me HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Review me please!~!!!!!!!!!!!!

la le la le la le la.....OK GLOVES ARE COMING OFF!! REVIEW ME NOW!@!!!!!!

hehe......one too many peppermint patties...........

*~{talleyanne}~*


	4. Chapter 4

Hey its storming really bad here and my dog is barking really looooouuud!

IF ANY REVIEWERS have written stories let me know, I will check them out!!!

Thankie to my reviewers!  Thankie to my Holes Posse!

IloveVincentValentine---Glad you like it, *****evil snicker* I know that was mean…

HOLEygurly---Yes you made sense lol…I'm flattered that you like it!

Ghosts-girl23---*Mad scientist voice* Hmmm…I'm not quite sure yet…lol

Squid-holes---OMG I LOVE HIM 2!!! I will update today…

Little-steve---Ahah…you have my brain juices gurgling and slushing, I will greatly consider your idea…

Claynaic---*blushes* Thank you…I thought it was pretty good too…lol

Lil Rain Angel---Donuts rock!!!  Especially chocolate frosted ones with rainbow sprinkles…lol….Hey thanks for the review I will keep trying!

Chapter 4, Midnight Meeting

            "Dude, Ziggy!  What'd you DO to her?" Armpit asked, almost as stunned as ZigZag.

            "Yeh, man, she was like lightning!" Magnet exclaimed.

            ZigZag looked wide eyed at the tent flap.  "I um-just, must have said something offensive," ZigZag blushed, then started laughing.

            Squid seemed about the only one who wasn't laughing.  He was glaring coldly at ZigZag, and he looked very serious.  He said nothing.

            Suddenly Squid took off out of D-Tent.

            "Wait, Squid!  Where are you going?"  called X-Ray.

            _God.  These human sacks of protoplasm have no regard for human feelings.  They obviously know nothing about chivalry, _Bailey thought irritably as she walked through the trees.  _Not that I expected anyone here to care about me_.

            She brought up her tear-stained face as she heard a distant twig snap.

            _No one knows.  No one would ever want to care or find out.  No one would miss me. What do they know about me…_

This time she definitely heard footsteps-close ones.

            She didn't even look back when she heard Squid's rich voice.

            "Bailey, wait up!"  He called, running to catch up.

            _Lord.  Here comes the interrogation,_  Bailey miserably said to herself.

            She kept walking.  "What."  It was more of a statement than an answer.

            Squid caught up with her and walked beside her, silently for a few minutes.

            "So what happened back there?"  He asked softly, staring at her profile.

            Bailey looked up ahead blankly.  "Why would you care?"  She said bitterly, her voice tough with no sign of tears.

            Squid didn't know what to say.

            Bailey spoke up.  "Its just, the things people say to me sometimes, you know?  They don't know me.  They don't think.  They don't care. They don't know how hard it is.  I mean maybe they do, but I guess they don't remember.  They don't have my twisted up life.  Pardon me, I actually said I have a life.  Record it in the history books.  Bailey Jaye lies. It just really gets to me."

Immediately after Bailey blurted all this out, she gasped and turned to Squid.  "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I just said that, I-I-I, I don't even know you."  She turned to run, but Squid caught her arm.

            Bailey shook it off, and yelled.  "Don't put your hands on me EVER!"

            Squid opened his mouth but nothing came out.  Bailey began to silently cry again.

            "Look,"  He spoke.  "If it makes you feel any better, I'm really sorry about what I said to you back there."

            "Yah right," Bailey muttered.

            "And I'm sure the guys are too.   Just ignore them, they're animals.  Look you can talk to me um-anytime if yiu-um-want."

            Bailey laughed, sort of wickedly.  "And what makes you think I would do that.  So I can think I'm making an aquantaince until you ditch me after a few days of putting yourself through torture?"  She spun on her heel and walked very fast towards a clearing and left Squid staring.

Sorry about the very short chapter but my friend called me last nite and we went to the pool and then ate pizza at the bowling alley and hung out there a bit and now its today and I pooped…..more later.

!@#$%^&*()_+_TalleyAnne_


	5. Chapter 5

Heylo again, my fellow holes lovers…Tra la la, school is out for another month and a half…I have an extreme case of boredom so I guess I will update…

REVIEWERS ROCK!

Little-steve---Oh, I am really happy that it is one of your favorites!  Don't worry, I am still deciding if he will or not…I am making this up as I go along…

Lil Rain Angel---Hmmm I had never thought about it like that…But I re read it and now I see what you mean…She just has an interesting way of speaking…Thanks!!!

Chapter 5, Maybe people do care

            Bailey flopped herself down on her cot and, after making sure everyone in the tent was asleep, started shedding silent tears.  A few minutes later, she heard footsteps outside the tent.  She quickly flipped over towards the wall before Squid came in.  She closed her eyes and prayed for sleep, not knowing that ZigZag was awake and watching her…

~*~

            _God.   I can't believe I got sent here.  I would have rather gone to jail.  _Bailey was sitting in the middle of the same night on the bench outside the D-Tent.  She couldn't sleep.  She slumped down further and stared straight ahead at B-Tent.  

            Inside, ZigZag was having trouble sleeping, too.

            Bailey started to cry again, and then froze up stiffly when she heard the tent flap smack.  She didn't look back at it to see ZigZag step outside with a sigh.  Bailey's eyes grew larger and she didn't know what to do as ZigZag started to sit down on the bench.  It was so dark he couldn't see anything and didn't know she was there.

            Bailey let out a small squeak as he sat right on her.  He yelped a little and hopped off.  He stood up and looked back, sort of fearfully, sort of amused.  "Sorry," he said, jamming his hands in his shorts pockets, digging his toe nervously into the ground.

            Bailey drew her knees up to her chest.  "Its okay," she said muffledly, tears in her voice and streaming down her face.

            ZigZag sat down on the bench beside her.  He looked over at her with concern on his beautiful (a/n-I couldn't resist the opportunity) face.  "Have-have you been crying?" he asked, extending his arm to wipe a tear off her nose.  At this connection with his hand and her face she stiffened and jerked away.                 

            Bailey didn't say a word and buried her face in her knees.  ZigZag looked around and didn't know what to do.  "Say, Bailey?"  He cautiously spoke.  He looked at her.  "I'm sorry about what I said earlier."  After he got no response, he tried again to strike up a conversation.  "Um, would you um, want to talk about something?  Is something bothering you?"  He cursed himself under his breath.  _Stupid, why did you say that?  You weren't supposed to say that.  You don't care about her!  She's a speck of nothing!_

            But she didn't seem to think that sounded as stupid as ZigZag thought it did.

            "Something?  Ha.  There is too much.  Besides, who cares, really?"  Bailey laid her right cheek on her knees, turning away from ZigZag.

            ZigZag looked at the ground.  "Good night," he whispered as he passed her on his way back to bed after what it seemed to be several hours.  

            After he left, Bailey sat up.  She cursed herself.  _God, Bailey you were THIS close, THIS CLOSE.  Maybe these people do care.  Maybe people do want to know.  God, why am I kidding myself?  But, it would be kind of nice if someone actually cared about me before I had to-go…_

_~*~*~*_

Sorry about the short chapters, I seem to have no inspiration…

Tal 


	6. Chapter 6

Dip dee do...LEMONADE ROX

Ewie my life is crappy today...Seth n me had a fight...he's a jerky friend...

Disclaimer: I have to have a serious one today cuz i based a section off of A Walk to Remember, written by N. Sparks, movie produced by A. Shankman...

REVIEWERS...shh, don't tell, but...I LOVE YOU WHOOPEE *throws confetti around and dances with cardboard squid that is in her room which causes her twin missy to look up from her bed and question how they can come from the same gene pool...*

Miss Elizabeth---Hey girl, i know u like it...squid is in it lol GROWL he's MINE hey DID you know that Seth thought that i told angle that he loves her or whatever and now he's all @go away@ on me...lata!

ILoveVincentValentine---long time reviewer...*across the country high five* *slap* ALRIGHT!!!

Chapter 6

"EH! CHICA!" Bellowed Magnet. He stood over Bailey in the dark tent. 

Bailey merely stirred and opened her mouth wider than it was. Magnet reached up to shake her awake but stopped. He motioned the other guys to quietly come over.

Magnet held up one finger and stuck it in Bailey's mouth. He and the guys stifled laughter, turning away so they wouldn't wake her up. He continued with 2 and 3 fingers, but when he stuck the 4th one in, everybody was cracking up LOUDLY so Bailey woke up. She snapped her mouth shut, and Magnet screamed and she opened her ocean-colored eyes, not flinching because she was quite used to screams. 

She gasped at everyone looking at her. _God! I hate it when people look at me..._ She sat up quickly. "What? What's going on?" She looked at each one of the guys. She stood up and rubbed her eyes. Magnet was rubbing his fingers in pain and he, ZigZag, Armpit, and X-Ray walked out of the tent purposely leaving Squid alone.

Squid looked towards the flap and stared angrily. _Urg. They think i like her so they leave me alone with her. ha. Why would i ever love HER?_ He looked back at Bailey.

"Um, Bailey we have to dig holes everyday." He waited for a moment but she said nothing, just stood with her arms folded, looking at him. "Yeah, right, um...Well put on you're uniform and um, go to the cafeteria..." He took one last look at her and cursed himself for it as he walked out. _SQUID get a GRIP. QUIT looking at her. You don't WANT to look at her. Just forget about her, she's weird, she's stupid. _He picked up his pace and headed towards the cafeteria.

Back in the tent, Bailey slipped on her uniform but left the top down, showing her black t-shirt. She gathered her hair at the base of her neck and tied her faded black bandana over it. She stifled a yawn. As she was tying her dirty shoes, she started to think about Squid. He had pretty eyes. And that boyish smile and charm. For a moment she allowed herself to think about him. Then she snapped out of her trance. _What the heck are you doing? You can't think about a guy! You can't love a guy! You don't fall in love, you can't fall in love, you won't fall in love, and you never think about falling in love. You've seen what the sodding thing does!_

Bailey shook all of these thoughts out of her head, yawned one last time, and started walking to the cafeteria.

*~*

"Oatmeal," the guy behind the counter said. Bailey looked at her oatmeal disgustedly. It was s dark brown. That wasn't a normal color for cereal.

Bailey started walking. She walked past D table without looking and sat down at an empty table. She stared at her food for a moment. Then she heard someone calling her name. At first she thought she was daydreaming, and she looked around to see who was saying her name.

*~*

Squid stayed out of the conversation of what was really in the oatmeal. He was far to engrossed in looking at Bailey. She was so tiny and young looking. Well, he didn't know how old she was or anything. She didn't talk much. He watched her move through the line, stifling occasional yawns. After a while, he realized that he didn't hear ZigZag's normal paranoid comments like the oatmeal was made of dead campers or something weird like that. Squid glanced over across from himself at ZigZag. ZigZag was staring hard at Squid. Squid stared back. ZigZag was acting weirder than normal these days, ever since Bailey arrived. Finally ZigZag looked away and his eyes flew to Bailey who had her head propped up on her elbow at a table by herself. ZigZag got sort of an evil grin on his face. He looked at Squid. 

"You say you don't like her, right?" He whispered to Squid. Squid narrowed his eyes. _So what if i do?_ Squid thought. "Prove it," Zig said. "Ask her how she got here. Be mean to her. Show me you don't like her." Zig stared at Squid. 

_Why is he bein so freaky?_ Squid thought. Squid looked over at Bailey before ZigZag opened his jealous (a/n: hint hint!) mouth.

"Hey Bailey!" ZigZag called. Bailey looked up at him from her table. "Come sit here!" He motioned her to come over. By this time the other guys were wondering what was going on.

Bailey hesitated at first, but finally she stood up. She walked over, tongue pressed in her cheek, and sat down in the space on the Left of ZigZag, across from Twitch, who had just come back from the hospital for a snake bite, whom Bailey didn't know yet.

"Hi!" ZigZag said cheerfully. Squid glared at him.

Bailey looked at him with her eyebrow cocked. "Hello." She stared at her oatmeal

ZigZag tried to make her talk again. "You wanna know what's in that stuff?" He asked slyly. 

Bailey groaned. "Not p-particularly," she answered, stuttering a bit on her p. A moment of silence passed before Bailey spoke up. "Um, why did you want me to sit with yall?" It was the question of the day. No one really answered. Now Squid spoke.

He took a breath. "So," he said. "What did you do to get here?"

Bailey paused, breathing faltering. She looked at him with a horrified look, as if she was remembering something horrible. The fear welled up inside of her. She moved quickly. She threw her tray across the table and screamed. She ran out of the cafeteria, leaving ZigZag looking slightly amused, slightly furious with himself. Squid didn't even stop to glare at ZigZag. He upped the table and ran after Bailey.

*~*

Squid found her walking past the Wreck Room.

He caught up with her. "Bailey!" He shouted.

"What" she hissed without looking up.

"Stop!" He roared. He grabbed her shoulders to keep her from running. She had tears streaming down her face. She wriggled angrily out of his grasp.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, DON'T EVER TOUCH ME!" She cried.

Squid looked at her stunned. "Look," he whispered finally. "Something happened to you a long time ago. It probably shouldn't have. But you gotta open up sometime!" He said, looking down at her.

She was looking up at him with wide, blue-green eyes. Her eyes suddenly narrowed. She turned to run but Squid jumped in front of her.

"Hey!" He yelled.

She closed her eyes.

"Something scares you here," he said. "I don't know if it's this place, or, or, all the people or what. But you know what i think it is?" He cried loudly.

"What?" She shouted. "You think you know one true thing about me! Try telling me you know me!" She yelled. "Well? What is it then?"

Squid stared into her eyes. "I think you're afraid that someone might actually want to be with you!"

She stared Squid over. "And why would that scare me?" Bailey turned to run, but he caught her. This time Bailey didn't protest.

Squid yelled. "Cuz you wanna be with me too!" For a minute, they just stared at each other. Then Squid brushed a strand of Bailey's hair away and leaned in to kiss her.

Bailey's eyes looked fearful and doubtful as his lips collided with hers. Bailey leaned into the kiss, and pulled away suddenly. Squid looked at her, surprised.

She stared at the tree ahead. "No, n-n-no..." Bailey muttered and she turned and ran off.

*~*

Ha! Done with 6th Chappie! I have some advice for you...Never drink Cherry coke while eating vanilla ice cream cake. It makes certain types of people _very hyper._ *Eye twitches*

talley


End file.
